Suna's Mental Asylum
by Bluefire Rose
Summary: Gaara is placed in the mental asylum because no one believes the Shukaku is real. They think that is only in ancient stories told to kids to scare them into behaving. Aoihi Akatsuki is assigned to Gaara. Aoihi is out to deem him Sane in any means.
1. Chapter 1

The black haired teenaged girl stood intimidated by the iron clad doors of Suna's mental Asylum. She was assigned to Gaara, who is to become Kazekage once deemed sane, the most dangerous patient in the whole asylum. She yawned walking in to the opened doors of the Asylum. I have been chosen special by someone near him or himself, not really sure which. As Aoihi walked in she had to stop and be patted down then metal detected by one of the female guards. She had brown hair in buns on either side of her head, along with brown eyes. Once she deemed her not a threat or to have any weapons on Aoihi's person. She stepped back smiling while she asked, "Name's Tenten, what's yours?" Holding her hand out for Aoihi to take.

Aoihi smiled back but a little shyer than hers taking her hand shaking it replying, "Nice to meet you, Tenten. My name is Aoihi." Tenten's smiled widened shaking her hand harder. Tenten asked with the smile still placed on her face, "Aoihi as in Aoihi Akatsuki, the person assigned to Gaara?" Aoihi nodded with a small smile plastered on her face. Then Tenten walked away as her walkie-talkie started talking kind of like yelling at her.

She waved over her shoulder as she turned the corner to another hall full of closed doors, at least that is what Aoihi assumed anyway. She walked over to the elevator across from her, avoiding the different people, who wanted to meet her and probably tell her the dangers. That she already knew of. The elevator stopped on the top floor where Gaara was, all the dangerous were upstairs. Aoihi walked out as the door came to a groaning stop taking a step out of the elevator. She heard a commotion getting louder and louder coming towards her it seems.

She walked towards the sounds curiosity getting to her. Four doctors with a stretcher swiftly sped past her. The person on the stretcher was cover with a white sheet, her stomach turned. They were dead, Aoihi walked on, almost afraid of what scene would greet her. She saw blood. Blood was splattered off to one side on the walls. Great pools of it gleamed darkly on the white tile floor.

Nausea constricted her throat. She didn't usually have a weak stomach for blood, but this here was too much. People were in a hurry trying to erase the traces of the death scene. She poked one staff member in the back and the staff member gave a little shriek as she turned towards Aoihi slowly. She ignored it, she needed to know what happened.

"What happened here?" Aoihi asked, indicating to all the blood.

"Cell mate, 9-0-5," The staff member whispered to her. Obviously, she hadn't been here long enough to be let in on the secret.

"9-0- what?"

The staff member blinked and stared at her, then a thought seemed to occur. "Oh, you're new here aren't you? Well, 905 is our most dangerous patient --------"

"Gaara," She interrupted, knowingly.

"How did you----?"

"I was just assigned to him."

The words shut the staff member up and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You're Aoihi Akatsuki?" A unnerving silence seemed to fall over the building as the staff member said her name. Everyone cleaning or milling around turned to stare at the two of them. She shuffled a little uncomfortable, unaccustomed to so much attention in so little time. Then Aoihi asked, "So which room is Gaara's?"

The woman, she had been talking to before pointed beyond the blood splatters. "At the end of the hall, iron doors, five guards, can't miss it."

She knew the woman wanted to say more, wanting to ask questions, but she avoided all that by walking in the direction, the woman had pointed. Staff gawked at her as she passed by and some whispered "You're a brave one" or "Good-luck". Aoihi had to admit, she was scared slightly. Gaara had just gone off on a rampage and killed someone, and here she was , immediately after wards going to meet him for the first time. She swallowed when she came to the iron doors, black as onyx, with heavy locks and five gray-clad guards stationed outside it. The image did nothing it quell her fears.

"Uh... I'm here to see Gaara," Aoihi told them breathlessly.

"You, Aoihi Akatsuki?" Asked the captain of the squad gruffly. He was tall and burly with chin-length dark-brown curls.

"Yes," She replied.

"I'm Chad." They shook hands. "I promise that we'll protect you at all costs, now come on."

Her fears were partially sent to the back of her mind by Chad's vow of protection. But that didn't stop her heart leaping into her throat as Chad undid the locks and the door soundlessly opened. Her first impression was how cold it was, and how dimly the room was lit. She barely made out a bed and a couple of chairs. When her eyes adjusted a bit more, Aoihi saw a sink off to one side with a cracked mirror and next to the sink a lidless toilet. The room had no smell but the dark, damp odor of mold; and had no feeling but the coldness of the room.

She saw a silhouette of Gaara standing against the wall off to one side. He stepped forward as they entered. He was slim and tall with a pale complexion and heavy circles under his eyes. His hair was dark red— blood red and his face was grim and haunted, his mouth seeming unable to form a smile to save his life. Green eyes bored into hers, cool and expressionless, studying her.

He spoke first, "Who are you?" His voice made her skin crawl as though it were the devil itself speaking to her.

"Aoihi Akatsuki," Aoihi heard herself say, but my words sounded weak and lame. Be turned away uninterested as though she had passed the test but wasn't worthy of the recognition, his recognition. She didn't know what to do. She felt helplessly lost. She turned to Chad for help only to find, he wasn't behind her anymore. Nor was the rest of his squad. So much for that vow of protection.

"They are gone because they are afraid." Gaara's voice sent a chill down her spine. She could only stare, in her state of paralyzed fear. She quickly relaxed though thinking out loud unconsciously,

"Typical, they do the same with my father."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside her hand came up and hits her forehead with a loud smacking sound vibrating off the walls. Then the scaredy cat, Chad appeared panicked, saying in an urgent tone,

"Your father isn't calming down. He knows you are here, he is asking for you." Aoihi said in a sickly sweet voice without turning to him,

"Chad, out! Geez, my mother only placed him here on the agreement that you would be able to handle him and lessen his dependency on me." Suddenly there was more shouting, louder and higher pitch, outside seeping in through the open door. She sighed defeated before walking out with Chad hot on her heels apparently not wanting to stay in Gaara's cell alone. Both of them forgetting that Gaara's iron lock infested door was now wide open. Chad eyed her father, who was currently choking someone, as they walked out of Gaara's cell. She looked at her father in pure horror, there was blood on the walls on him, his once long blue hair cut to his shoulders length. He was glaring at the guard that was currently in his grasp, that was slowly dying from the lack of oxygen.

The guards face turning a shade of blue, with her fathers right hand hooked on his neck with the guard pressed back against the wall up and feet dangling two feet from the ground. Aoihi never took her sapphire eyes off of him as she walked over to him, dodging and ducking the guards and staffs attempts on stopping her. She made it to her dad going around in front of him and tugging his arm that was holding the bluer by the minute guard up. She looked up at her dads face with dried blood splatters on it saying in a little girls voice pulling his hand down harder,

"Daddy, let him go!"

His eyes slowly rolled down looking at her. His once happy red eyes now hard and cold with a look of a crazed killer. His eyes flashed for a moment happiness flickered in them before hatred replaced it. He started glaring at her with such a hateful intensity. Aoihi was truthfully more afraid of her father than anyone else in the world, fear was pushed to the back of her mind trying to save the suffocating guard, who didn't deserve to die. Aoihi's father dropped the guard before his right hand quickly latched onto her neck. He lifted her up to where he held the guard but rougher to the wall.

"Where were you?" He shouted in her face viciously, spit flying into it.

She gaped at him like a fish out of water, struggling for oxygen, nails digging into his arm leaving tiny red crescent dents in his arm..

"let me go!" She tried to say, but was unable to for there wasn't enough oxygen or movement from the tightening of her fathers hand. The light in her mind started flickering dangerously, her lungs burning from the lack of air. _Help me! Somebody!_ Was her wordless plea-

And someone answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoihi felt his fingers loosen their bruising grip and she fell heavily to the floor. her mind blinked black and then abruptly came into focus. Her father's face was being pounded into a bloody pulp by a red-haired savior: Gaara. She gulped in air greedily, like an alcoholic would drink his beer. From her view from the ground. She watched the guards separate the two and then rush a guard and her father away on a stretcher. Someone tried to lift her to one, too, but she told them not to. She'd be fine. She only had to get her breath back.

Chad helped her to her feet, and she swayed a little before regaining her balance. Then she walked over to Gaara. He was cold and emotionless as before, the situation not seeming to effect him at all. He didn't seem like the type to have gone into a rampage maybe an hour before. Aoihi just couldn't figure this guy out, she couldn't fathom what was wrong with him.

He was leaning coolly to the side, enjoying this small freedom before the guards remembered to stuff him back into his cell. She walked up to him, "Thanks. Thanks for, uhh, saving me."

He nodded in acceptance, his knuckles were skinned and bleeding. He hardly noticed and then the guards led him back into his cell and told her. She'd have to wait till tomorrow to see him again. She retreated to the cafeteria for a solitary lunch when what-do-you-know, Tenten appears and decides to sit next to her.

"How'd it go? I heard about your father and everything."

"News spreads fast around here, don't it?" She muttered quietly, a little annoyed.

Tenten sensed her mood and didn't seem to mind, "Girl, you're a fucking celebrity! You are assisting the dreaded Gaara of the Sand! Of course every little thing that happens to you is going to be shouted through-out the rest of the asylum!" Great." And suddenly Aoihi had a question, "What is the issue with Gaara, anyway? To me, he seems perfectly sane."

Tenten gave her a 'are you crazy' look before screeching, "Perfectly sane!" catching half the cafeteria turned to stare at us. She was hiding her red tinted face from their prying eyes. "He is not sane! He goes on rampages just about every day! He believes that the horrid one-tailed demon, Shukaku lives inside him,telling him what to do. You know the ancient stories on the Shukaku, don't you?"

Tenten said in a surprisingly calm voice almost a whisper at the end. She thought back to when she read those books, a few years ago. The books that lined her walls, at home, about every demon. The books that always seem to fascinate her, no matter how many times she read them. _Shukaku? Really? Wow._ The thought both scared and intrigued her. _What if the Shukaku really did exist? What if...?_ She shook her head. Aoihi had no comment to add to Tenten's insistence of his insanity.

After lunch, the rest of the day was sort of a blah. She didn't get to see Gaara until tomorrow, which sucked because she had so many questions to ask him now. She got her instructions for his "How-to" care. Thank God, he was basically independent and all she needed to do was accompany him durring social hour and make sure he did nothing bad.

She hardly slept that night and with down, she jumped up excitably. First day of offical work!_ Yeah!_ Aoihi was at the cell within the hour in the typical white lab-coat all assistants and doctors wore. Chad greeted her, looking worn-out and tired.

"Hey there!"

"Hey!" She greeted happily. Once at the door, a bit of her anxiety from the day before returned. She didn't really know what to expect. So she gripped her clipboard and bag of supplies tighter. Chad allowed her to enter. She didn't mind so much that he was a wuss this time.

"Gaara, Gaara, are you awake?" Aoihi called out softly into the darkness of the room.

"Yes," came a haunted reply.

It was still cold and dark, when her eyes adjusted, she saw him standing off to one side just like last time. She indicated to the chairs. "How about we sit down?"

"I'll stand."

She shrugged, it wasn't like she was gonna argue, "Fine," Aoihi told him.

She sat down, the chair was cold like ice. She shivered, "Soo...you don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you?"

He approached her warily and stood statue-like behind the empty chair beside her, "Depends on the question," he replied coolly.

She wasn't eager anymore. The cold air had taken any warm, happy feeling from her. By the time Aoihi had gotten a pencil out and ready to write with, she had forgotten all the questions that she had thought of the previous day. Her mind struggled for something to say, "Why is it always so cold in here?" She found herself blurting out.

"Your cold?"

"Your not?"

"No."

_Now what? Shukaku. Ah that's right_. "Does the Shukaku really live in you?"

"Yes." He said this simply, honestly, like any sane person. She waited for him to go on describe what it was like. But he seemed content to stop right there.

"Does he tell you what to do?"

"Yes."

So far she had written nothing down. There was no need to. He hadn't said anything, the rest of the world didn't already know.

"Does he control you?"

Gaara hesitated. A flicker of emotion flitted across his face and then it was gone. The barrier let down for a mere moment in time. He turned away, "No."

Aoihi didn't further pursue the subject. "Why'd you save me?" She asked instead, interested in the answer if he gave one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you want to die?"

"No!" The teenage girl replied annoyed. This was getting her no where. Suddenly the room wasn't cold, she didn't feel the un-nerving nervousness, and she was now angry; angry that Gaara seemed so sane and yet, she couldn't communicate with him. It was like he was living in his own little world detached from us. A snob resenting his peasants.

"What is you problem?" She demanded angrily. "I am trying to get to know you and you won't let me in! I can help you! Don't you see? If you aren't insane, now is your chance to prove that! Or do you wanna be stuck here the rest of you life?"

Gaara loomed over her suddenly. His eyes hard and cold, like Aquamarine. He took hold of her wrists into a bruising grip, pinning her to the arms of the chair, his poisoned gaze holding her in place. She gazed back defiantly up into his Aquamarine eyes, hating him.

"Help me?" He sneered, the first emotion Aoihi had ever heard in his voice, "Why? Why would you try? Did they tell you to say that? Did they tell you to become my friend?"

"Nobody tells me what to do," She said with enough venom to make him believe her. His hand were hurting her wrists. He was squeezing them tighter now, suffocating them of their blood flow.

"What?" He asked, sounding surprised, his eyes flashed dangerously, his face grew more shadowed, "No bribes? No promised promotion?"

"Oh, well let me see here," She said with dripping sarcasm. She paused long enough for pretended thinking moment. "No!" I told him bluntly.

He let go of her wrist abruptly and Aoihi rubbed them gingerly, casting him evil glares every few seconds. He didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care.

"You're not like the rest of them," He started in his usual monotone voice.

She experienced and odd thrill of curiosity. _The other ones?_ She has never heard about the other, previous assistants coming before her, "I'm not? Oh dear, I trained so hard."

Gaara ignored the sarcasm, "The others were bribed to befriend me."

_How is that bad?_ She wanted to ask but didn't dare. Of course it was bad. Earning a friend in a blink, dismal place like this only to have them say 'ta-ta' and confess they did if for the promotion. Confess they told all your deepest and darkest secrets to the rest of the world, god, it must be awful. Maybe that's why he was so cold and emotionless -so detached. He was afraid to trust anyone else, "I'm sorry." Aoihi found herself saying aloud, depressed with his problems.

"Don't be, it's stupid." He was sane, he had to be! He sounded just like her friend, Jari, and she couldn't imagine him being locked up in an asylum, much less a mental one.

"I promise you," She told him, "I will never do something like the others."

Gaara looked like he was about to smile, but didn't. Something made him change his mind, and that something he told her, "Don't make promises you can't keep. So they haven't bribed you? That doesn't mean they won't try, it merely means they haven't found anything to bribe you with yet."

So negative. "The others, did they get their reward and leave then?" She inquired.

"No, they never claimed their reward."

Suddenly she was confused. "No? Why not? The staff that treacherous?"

"No, I killed them."He said it so casually like talking about the weather, and without any remorse or guilt. Aoihi didn't say anything after that. _Oh, I killed them. Well, that's a nice and easy solution, isn't it? _Her brain felt numb. She realized something, if she did what the others had done, he would kill her as well. Maybe, Gaara was a bit dangerous after all.

Aoihi sighed nothing new in that aspect; same with her father and last patient, who was released and able to take his title as Hokage. She looked at him briefly before looking down at her bruised wrists, saying, "I guess, it's the same with my good friend before he was released. He is the Hokage, believes he has the legendary nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi, sealed within him. He really does, I know that demons are real even if the rest of the world wants to pretend they don't and write it off as insanity."

She then stood up, turning towards the door before walking over to it. Not looking at Gaara, who was silent and somewhere in the shadows behind her. Then he grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back into his muscular chest carefully. Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have pulled away.

"You're the only one, who has understood me in a long time." He said quietly. Aoihi dropped her clipboard at his words and him slipping his arm around her waist. His arm was warm and strong and she looked deep into those aquamarine eyes of his. "So I'm going to save you," he whispered hypnotically, his words almost placing her into a trance, "Stay here, okay?"

"Okay," She muttered, his eyes not allowing her to disagree.

He leaned down, as though to kiss her, but at the last moment pulled away. The arm around her waist fell away and he began to walk towards the door. This was what broke the trance, "Gaara! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Shukaku wants blood," Aoihi heard him say, still walking towards the door.

An emotion flared up within, an emotion she has never known before. She didn't want him to go. "What, so are you going to let the demon control you?"

He didn't answer as she watched him go, closing the door and locking her within his own cold cell. She sank to his bed in despair and buried her head in his stiff pillow. Outside there were screams and shouts seeping in through the cracks of the door. She buried her face further into the pillow trying to drown out the sounds. More screaming, followed by a sickening crunch and a gurgling cry. _Chad_, she thought; but that was all. Then it was silent outside the door. Aoihi heard footsteps walking away, and not even ten seconds went by before violent shrieks started up somewhere in the west ward direction.

She got to her feet. _What had I done? Why hadn't I stopped him?_ Her mind was in turmoil, she warily stepped towards the door.

* * *

Thank you all for the comments.

EDITED: 5/28/10


	4. Chapter 4

Aoihi tried the handle in vain, knowing it to be locked, but in opened. Cautiously, she opened it a crack-right away, dark blood oozed into the room. She heard low muttering and a crackle of a radio so she opened it all the way.

They were dead. The guards were dead. Some ripped apart, others with their necks at odd angles, eyes wide and terrifying, even in death. she gagged a little, _But where was Chad? _Another crackle on the radio told her where-there, propped against a wall with his legs ripped off, was chad. He was still barely alive.

"Chad?"

He stared at Aoihi unseeingly, muttering into his radio, "Code red," he whispered. "We need the ultimate defense, code red, do you copy?"

The radio cackled at him, a female voice replying incoherently. He couldn't seem to understand her either for he began to shout: "Code red! We have a code red! Prisoner 9-0-5 is on a rampage! Do you copy?"

_Code red?_ My mind worked in slow motion, trying to define the word that had been part of my training. _The ultimate defense?_ The moment realization hit me was the moment I wished it hadn't. One year ago there had been a code red with another prisoner. A much older, more deranged prisoner. The code red had been activated, a swat team came with guns and nets, all the walls became spikes. Everywhere doors were locked, and once the guy was cornered in a hallway, they gassed him.

Code red was a death trap.

Suddenly the crackling noise stopped the voice on the radio became strangely clear, "Yes, general, we copy you. We will activate it immediately."

"No!" Aoihi screamed savagely. she ripped the walkie-talkie from his hand. "No! There has been a misunderstanding! Abort! Abort!"

Nothing responded. And then she looked over at Chad and saw he had broken off the antennae. Black rage corrupted her soul and she smashed him in the head with the walkie-talkie again and again. Her movement so swift that he didn't have time to scream. When he stopped convulsing, she knew she had killed him and took off to warn Gaara.

The screams led her to him.

"Code Red will be commenced in thirty seconds. Will all patients and staff get themselves to the nearest unlocked door immediately," said that same female voice over the loudspeakers. Aoihi saw Gaara from the distance, still tearing through bodies that were probably already dead.

"Gaara!" She ran to him and he froze, "Gaara, they're gonna kill you!"

"Let them try," he hissed, his eyes no longer green, but black, with a gleaming yellow disc in the center.

She tried not to look down, but she did and the mutilated corpses brought fresh tears to her eyes. _How did it feel to die? To have your life cur short, to never lice to see one hundred? And how did it feel to be doomed to die?_ _Like me._ She didn't know, she didn't know what to think. Surely security saw her kill Chad, so now they sure wouldn't hesitate killing her as well.

"Gaara! They aren't going to come after you in person this time!" she cried, trying to get him to understand the danger, "They'll probably gas you!"

"Not if I have you," he replied, pulling her to his side. Blood transferring onto her white lab coat.

Aoihi couldn't look him in the face, "They'll kill us both," she told him quietly, "Because I killed someone, too."

She looked up and he was looking down at her in disbelief, "But-"

"I was trying to save you, But now we're going to die anyway."

The demon left his eyes and suddenly they were soft and aqua, "No we won't," he assured her, wiping away her tears. His hands smeared blood on her face, but at that moment, she didn't care. He drew her chin up and leaned down towards her mouth, just as she stopped breathing.

His lips met hers is a possessive yet gently way. _He was kissing me!_ Her eyes widen before closing, her hands coming up and wrapping her arms around his neck. As his strong and warm arms wrapped around her possessively and slightly lovingly.

The intercom fell onto Aoihi's un-listening ears saying in Tenten's voice, "Code Red is now commencing." It said muffled into her ears transferred to her mushed brain, which was focused on the male kissing them repeatedly, who was holding her so close to his body as if she'd fly away.

There was a suddenly scratching noise, opening her blue eyes slightly seeing sand start coming up around the two of them in a protective bubble keeping the killing gas out. Sadly, she needed air so she pulled away from his kiss, but his mouth didn't leave her. He kissed down her jaw and neck sucking and biting. Her neck before kissing her on the lips again. She was suffocating but she didn't care. If Aoihi died like this, at least she'd die happy. She wasn't ready to face reality again. Reality would be hell. His lips were able to close around hers one last time before she fainted in his arms.

Night. Aoihi awoke form evil dreams to a blank world of white. She was lying on her back naked and on a freezing cold iron slab. That white world was a sheet draped over her body, was she dead? No. NO, she couldn't be... she was breathing, her heart was beating. She couldn't remember what had happened. She had a massive headache and was afraid to move.

There was no doubt where she was. She was in the morgue: the Asylum's basement of dead people waiting to have their fluids drained from them.

She had to get out of here.

She listened for movement of any kind, but when only silence greeted her, she sat up. "Ugh!" her head pounded even worse and Aoihi laid back down, still beneath the sheet.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her, a hand reached out - lights! She cried out and vainly tried to cover herself on the bare iron slab. A blanket of warm sand immediately covered her up to her neck. Her eyes adjusted to the light and there was Gaara, looming over her, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, I -" He paused and his eyes flickered up to her head, "You're bleeding," he informed her dryly.

_So that was why it hurt so bad to move._ Aoihi put her hand over the sticky wound. "Never mind," She said quickly, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

He leaned over picking her up gently before looking around the room holding her close to his chest. She heard the beating of his heart barring herself into him for more warmth and protection. He tightened his hold on her, pushing her into his chest so she wouldn't look. She heard sand scratch across the tiles again towards the door.

**Cliffy, Why is the sand going to the towards the door? What is going to happen next?**

**Thank you for the comments. I do not own Naruto**

**EDITED: 5/28/10**


	5. Chapter 5

As two sets of feet pounded towards them at an alarming rate. A female and male that looked like a Batman wannabe, stopped right before entering the sand was about to come down on them but just latched onto their feet, making them cemented where they stand. As Gaara held her, he shifted her gently so she was shadowed before picking up the white sheet setting it over her, before carefully wrapping it around her securely and gently. The sand that was around her left her body leaving it tightly cocooned in a white sheet from the iron slab.

They left the asylum, he was carrying her like she was his bride. Aoihi noticed for the first time the clothes he was wearing was a big baggy t-shirt and holey jeans. "Where did you get those?"

"Ah, these. A couple copses were still clothed so..." His voice trailed off, letting her come up with the conclusion on her own.

"Sick." She told him, shaking her head in disgust. He gave her a small smile. One of the firsts, "So what now?" Aoihi asked him as he carried her through the shadowed alleyways. "When do I get clothes? After you rape me?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked her curiously. She decided not to explain the joke and shrugged at him. He walked a few more steps, then he inquired, "Do you have a home?"

"I wouldn't be welcomed back," She sighed,, "I'm an outlaw now, remember?"

"Do you know anyplace else?" She thought a moment and then she realized Jari! Yeah, Jari would take them in without question! "Jari," she said to Gaara.

Aoihi led the way (Not really, but I was the one giving the directions). Gaara had obviously not been outside in a while so he didn't know any of the street names. When they arrived at Jari's place, it was around midnight. The crescent moon was high in the night sky, glittering like a diamond amongst silver sequins. He was nineteen and lived in an apartment, working at a woman's shoe store. Wasn't the best job in the whole world, but he said it was the best way to meet chicks.

When she knocked on the door, she couldn't help but wonder what would be his first reaction. Her in a white sheet carried in Gaara's arms. Aoihi hoped he was at least home. His whole goal in life had been to be in a band, but after high school, the plans sort of backfired. He could play guitar, but was unable to acquire a drummer and bassist. So he went to shows most of the time he wasn't working. Anything with heavy guitar and harsh-sounding vocals.

They were in luck. The door opened a crack and immediately they were blown away by Demon Hunter (a band I have come to love due to him).

"Aoihi?" He was in a black muscle shirt with black skinny jeans, showing off his tanned, muscular arms. His body was leanly built and his height was a full head above her. His silvery eyes always fascinated her, she loved his eyes; while his hair was virtually unpredictable because he was always dying it or trying out some new do. Today it was black and side-swept with crimson streaks and white tips.

"Nice do, Jari," Aoihi commented casually.

He gaped at her in her white sheet and Gaara. "O-one minute," he stepped back and shut off the stereo. Demon Hunter's 'Follow the wolves' immediately ceased, and she felt awkward in the silence that followed. Jari returned to the doorway. "What is going on?"

She had Gaara set her down, "I'll explain later. First, I'd like to borrow some clothes."

"Wha-?"

"If you wanna be perverted about it," Aoihi said shortly, "I'll have my friend here kill you."

Jari looked confused and she sort of pitied him for it. Maybe he thought she was some sort of imposter, she had never used such a tone before. "Um, okay, yeah, totally digging the threats, Aoihi, thanks," he muttered letting the two of them by.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pushed past him into his apartment. She had always loved Jari's apartment. If Aoihi had to choose an apartment someday, she'd like to make hers after his. It was bright neons of greens, blues, oranges, and reds. Multicolored lights hung on the ceiling, Christmas lights blinked and flashed on the walls. CD's were shelved alphabetically on the bookshelf, a dozen or so more strewn across the floor. Incense smoke filled the room, smelling like apple cinnamon. A TV was off to one side surrounded by cushy lemon-colored bean bags and cheetah-print couches. Clothes and hot Cheetos were found here and there with the occasional Doritos or pizza slice.

Messy yet organized. She loved it.

She easily found herself a shirt and a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom to change. She heard the music be turned back on but at a lower volume. She assumed he was interrogating Gaara.

When Aoihi stepped out of the bathroom, the shorts fit her like Capri's. She found the two of them in the living room, Jari spread out lazily in a chair and Gaara sitting stiffly on the edge of a been bag. They both looked up as she came in.

"Hey Sexy! Ow-ow!" Jari called out to her, Gaara made no comment just staring at her.

"Seriously?" She jumped on a bean bag across from the two boys.

"Oh yeah! My clothes would make Luis Vittee," he said in perfected accented French.

She rolled her eyes, "Can we get down to business?"

"Already heard."

"What?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Your friendie told me your guy's situation and I'm all like, 'Hey, no sweat, you can stay with me.' So, now we can party!"

"He told you everything?" Aoihi asked, staring at Gaara suspiciously as she said this.

"Everything," Jari assured her, "Down to the two of you getting it on in the Janitor's closet. He even confessed to me you had the hairiest butt he had ever seen on a girl, so I want to remind you of a little word called 'shaver'. It's in my shower. It's green. Use it."

"Jari!" She cried appalled.

He laughed, "Okay, okay-he said your butt was soft and smooth like a baby's bottom."

"Jari!"

"Okay, okay, I'm kidding. I'm allowed to do that right?"

She snorted and he started up laughing again.

It was really hard to tell, he was disguised it so well, but a few years back he had confessed to her, he was gay. They hadn't discussed it since. Of course this is irrelevant information, but she had to put it out there.

"What did he tell you?" Aoihi asked, cause somehow she doubted he had been told the whole story. _Seriously? Would Gaara go and tell the guy we're staying with that he's crazy?_

**Thank you for the comments. I do not own Naruto or try to. **

**EDITED: 5/28/10  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, your friendie here isn't really the social type," he admitted after a moment. "But," he added brightly, "I can only assume you have came here to call upon me to sacrifice all I have for you survival. Four words: I'm fine with it."

Aoihi could hardly believe her luck, "Seriously? We can stay here?"

He nodded with a smile, "Seriously, serious chic."

She tackled him on the couch with a hug, "Oh my God, Jari, I LOVE YOU!"

Jari laughed and pushed her away, "Alright, alright -you can forward the bill to my lawyer."

She punched him playfully in the arm, and he laughed again. But his laughter broke off abruptly she watched him imploringly as he stared at something behind her. Aoihi turned.

_Oh, yeah. Gaara_. For a moment she had forgotten he existed. He was still sitting at the edge of the bean bag silent and unmoving, his green eyes trained on them. It must be awkward for him. She wondered what was going through his mind right now, if he thought that Jari was more than a friend-if he was jealous.

Jari nudged her and whispered, "So who's your mate?"

"Oh, yeah," She spoke out hastily. She forgot she hadn't introduced him yet. Aoihi stood up from where she had been sitting on Jari's lap. "Jari this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Jari."

"Sweet name," Jari directed at him, leaning towards him and putting out his hand. "Can you play any instruments or sing?"

Gaara ignored the hand and started back at Jari contemptuously. The moment was saved by a knock on the door.

"What the hell?Again?" Jari jumped up and trotted over to the door.

She stood up pulling Gaara gently up into the hallway out of view of whoever was at the door. She then pulled him into Jari's room after realizing they had not given Gaara clean clothing to wear. Aoihi then walked over to Jari's closet opening it and pulling out a set of dark washed jeans and a red muscle shirt. She walked back over and handed them to Gaara, who quickly changed out of the gross clothing from the corpses and put the new clean clothing on. She turned around to look at the door as the door knob started to turn.

Suddenly Gaara had her pulled up against his chest with one arm around her waist keeping her close just in case it was someone there to hurt them. As the door opened and Batman wannabe's head appeared she finally got a good look at his painted purple face, that had a smile on his face from seeing Gaara. He was pushed through the door and onto the carpeted floor by a girl with four pigtails on the back of her head and a giant fan on her back.

The fan girl smiled at Gaara. Gaara still held onto her waist but not as tightly, "Temari, Kankuro, what are you doing here?"

Jari popped his head in. "Someone say party?"

Temari gave him a hard, cold look. "No, dumb ass, We're here to check on our little brother."

"Well, then," Jari huffed, looking offended. "Why don't you just leave?"

Temari ignored him. She thinks everyone did but her. _Poor Jari_, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Gaara, you're safe here," Temari told him firmly. "You must stay. At least till hell settles over again, which probably will take a few months."

"And what will who do if I say 'no'?" Jari butted in only to be ignored again.

"Why can't I go with you?" Gaara asked. The hands on her waist fell and Aoihi felt lonely again.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks. This time Kankuro spoke, his voice sounding upset. "It's not safe," he said, "they got us under surveillance. We're being watched and only just got away. But they'll find us again-"

"Anyone care to shed some light on this-?" Jari began, but Gaara cut him off.

"Stay with me, then. They'll never find you."

"Hey! I never said they -"

"Gaara!" Temari's voice silenced the room. "Gaara, we're doing this to save you! If we go back and eventually they decide we're clean, you can come back and they'll never suspect a thing."

Her words sent him into silence. Finally he agreed. "Fine."

Jari took this opportunity to try one more time to be heard. "Anyone care to ask me how I feel about this? Or at least say what the hell is going on?"

Temari turned on him like a viper, lashing out with harsh words. "I really couldn't give a damn about what you think! My little brother finally took his psychotic killings a bit too far-killing he can't control-now he's on the run and if I say you're the one who's gonna keep him safe, you're the one! Do I make myself clear?"

Jari put up his hands in protest. "Whoa! No one said anything about murderers!" His gaze rested accusingly on her but Aoihi stared down at the ground, not meeting his accusing eyes.

"What, did you say something, fagot?" Temari's eyes got cold and mean. She grabbed him by the collar. "Look, I'm going to be checking up on my brother in a week. If he's not safe and sound, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you can wear it for a hat. You got any more complaints, fagot?"

"F-Fagot?" Jari sputtered-both startled and confused. Only Aoihi knew how true the name actually was.

Temari took this as agreement and motioned for Kankuro to come with her. "Good by, baby brother," she said stiffly before she left. The siblings never hugged. They just left. Jari, meanwhile, was still in the doorway muttering about being called a "fagot".

It was late. Perhaps two am now. She was ready to go to bed. "Jari?" Aoihi touched him on the shoulder cautiously.

**Thanks for the comments. I do not own Naruto or try to.**

**EDITED:5/28/10**


	7. Chapter 7

"That bitch called me a 'fagot', did you hear her? That-"

"That's nice, Jari, but I'm going to bed." The black haired teenager left him for a guest room to the right and Gaara followed her. When she entered the room and Gaara followed her in, she realized he meant to sleep with her. Aoihi blushed at the idea.

She grabbed a maroon colored long sleeve button down that Jari always let her sleep in whenever she was over. Aoihi blushed again but told Gaara to turn around already knowing that Jari was taking a shower muttering to himself. Once he turned around she moved to take her shirt off with her back to him. She took off her black bra placing the button up on her body that reached down to her knees. She buttoned it up before taking off her pants after which she finished buttoning the shirt the rest of the way down.

Aoihi squeaked in surprise as arms wrapped around her, picking her up. Gaara started kissing her neck again walking over to the blue futon bed, and pulling the covers open. Before placing her under the covers of the bed then crawling in himself pulling her to him, and she turned around and cuddled into his chest before falling into a deep sleep.

Aoihi subconsciously was aware that Gaara was stroking her throughout the night.

"Do you ever sleep?" She remember asking him, her words slurring with her extreme exhaustion.

"No," he had responded, smiling. "Never."

His mouth on hers worked like a drug and she was zonked out the rest of the night. She was pulled from her dream filled sleep early by Jari. The room was still dark, the spot next to her empty, and Jari leaning over her, jerking her up by the shoulders, hissing words she couldn't hear . Aoihi blinked and pushed back the seductive haze of sleep so she could focus on those words.

"Get up, Aoihi! Damn it, girl, get your ass up!" he hissed at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She sat up quickly, "What's the big deal?"

"The po-po are here! You guys gotta run, come on!"

Aoihi glanced over at the clock the red block letters read, seven am. Still to early to wake up. _What the hell were police doing here at seven am? _Someone must have tipped them off. She leaped out of bed grabbed her pants, but Jari jerked her out the door, "No time!" he said just as a loud series of knocks echoed within the soon to be empty apartment.

He dragged her to an open window. "Go on!" He instructed.

She stared at him horrified. "Jari, this is the 7th floor!"

"There's stairs, Go! Gaara is waiting in the car!"

Aoihi hesitated and then vanished with haste through the open window. Sure enough, there were stairs, metal rickety ones that scared the shit out of her as she made her way down in record time. Jari's car was at the bottom with exhaust coming from its back. She could see Gaara in the passenger seat, so she got in behind him.

She couldn't resist provoking him. "So," She said as she shut the her door without slamming it. "Couldn't wake me up, could you? Had to let Jari do it?" She wasn't really angry, but she let Gaara think she was.

Gaara opened his mouth to retort, just when Jari entered the car. Gaara shut his mouth again and wouldn't look at her as Jari sped off. Aoihi must have fallen asleep sometime during the ride because she woke up as Gaara was lifting her from her curled up position on the back seat near the window. He smiled gently at her seeing her eyes looked at him unfocused and carefully extracted her from within the car. Before shutting the door and walking into a cave. She cuddled closer to him for warmth as he walked inside the cold dank cave.

Aoihi fell asleep again as he walked further into the cave to the sound of his heartbeat and footsteps. He stopped a few minutes later, he shifted her lightly looking around as Jari pulled her hand gently out from its curled position by Gaara's chest. Jari pressed it to a circular shaped dent in the wall that flashed blue with her hand print before it started to pulse blue as the wall started to move and shake into the ceiling. Her hand was tingling and she looked at Jari confused at the house was behind the wall carved into the cave.

Jari smiled, "Thought you would need a place to run away to. So I upgraded our secret place. But only your hand print opens the door unless another lives within. I must go back to lessen suspicion on you. I'll come back in two weeks to check on you."

He then pushed them in as the door closed with a slightly loud thud. Aoihi looked around the room; there was a kitchen to the left, with a center island coming from out of the floor carved out of the rock. The kitchen was stocked and fully equipped, and had a snack bar to. In the middle of the room was three cozy couches with throw pillows and blankets over the back, around a flat screen TV, which hung over the fire place that was sculpted into the wall of the cave. Where a fire lay burning keeping every where warm within. The TV was complete with a satellite, VCR, and DVD player.

A hallway was just behind the couch in the middle a few feet away. That had to lead back to a few bedrooms, a walk in closest, a swimming pool that has a waterfall circulating it, and at least two bathrooms. Gaara walked over to the couch sitting down with her on his lap with an arm still around her. She lay against his chest staring at the fire that Jari had put a jutsu on to keep it going for however long they wanted. She sighed cuddling closer to him still slightly tired.

Aoihi stretched up her neck to kiss him, but felt Jari's eyes on two of them and thought better of it. Again, she sighed, and fell into a state of disturbed sleep. She awoke cuddling closer to Gaara's muscular chest. Then she felt his chest start vibrating before hearing him start to purr. She looked up finding the yellow disks in Gaara's eyes, the Shukaku's eyes. His arm wrapped around her possessively. His other arm came up to lightly stroking her cheek, "Aoihi," was all he purred. The fire had gone out and it was kind of cold.

"Jari!" Aoihi called out. "Could you relight the fire?"

No response.

"Jari?"

Silence. She sighed loudly and tried to get up, only Gaara wouldn't let her. "Gaara, what's wrong with you?" She snapped at him and caught herself in his eyes again. Those yellow disks...oh God. Chad. The Asylum. Gaara's demon. Aoihi felt sick and horrible suddenly. Jari wasn't answering...

Jari, her best friend -She thrashed wildly against Gaara's iron strong grip. "Let me go! Let me go!" She shrieked. _He killed him_, her mind whispered, _he's dead, bleeding somewhere-somewhere you won't find him. Oh, why's I fall asleep? I thought it's be safe, that he'd be harmless, but I should've known he would be too weak to resist Shukaku's demands_.

Aoihi bucked and writhed, screaming, crying-and still got nowhere. Nowhere at all. "You murdered him, didn't you-you monster!" She shouted. "You let him take control and get the best of you! You killed Jari!"

He let go abruptly and she tumbled unto the floor. "Jari was trying to hide you and this is how you repay that?" Aoihi picked herself up and ran off subbing. "Jari!" She cried. "Jari!" But yet, she knew he wouldn't hear her. She looked for blood and came across none.

**Thank you for the comments. I do not own Naruto or try to own it.**

**EDITED: 5/28/10**


	8. Chapter 8

The black haired girl heard a small musical tune playing from the distance. "Spellbound" by Lacuna Coil, and it was coming from behind the bathroom door. _Oh god..._ She braced herself as she slowly opened the door with a small squeak.

Jari sat on the tile floor, bobbing his head to the music as he painted his toenails in the color in the Caribbean Sunrise. Jari was alive a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"Jari!"

"Huh?" The force of the pounding music lessened as he turned down the small neon green stereo setting next to him. He looked up at her in worry and surprise, "Aoihi, is something wrong? Did he hurt you?" He asked frowning.

She looked took in his appearance. His shirt was off and his hair was wet and slicked back. He must of just gotten out of the shower, specially since there was still a fog hanging onto mirror. His skin was tan and muscular, his body slim. There were two silver loops with balls were pierced through each nipple and another through his belly button. _That must have hurt_, Aoihi thought to herself.

"N-no, he didn't do anything to me. I just thought..." She let her voice trail off.

Jari shrugged at her and smiled, "Okay, whatever. But remember, no sex in the bedrooms unless it's with me. I haven't had a good threesome in a while now..."

Aoihi slapped him across the face . He laughed and she stormed out. _Glad_ _t__o know he still had a sense of humor_. Gaara was probably pissed at her for blaming him without a cause. She sighed. As She stepped back into the living room Aoihi realized something.

Gaara was gone.

Then as a lone tear ran down her cheek, strong muscular arms snaked around her waist from behind pulling her close to his chest. He was still purring while he nuzzled her neck a growl came out, "Better now, Aoihi?" She nodded with a gentle smile gracing her face. _So Gaara didn't really leave after all_, was her relieved thought.

"I'm sorry," Aoihi whispered emotionally, "I just thought-"

"I understand," he whispered back softly in her skin, making small kisses up her neck. "I did wanna kill. But I didn't...For you."

"Thank you," She whispered. His tongue slid into her mouth as she spoke, and they kissed, long and passionately. He withdrew, taking her soul with him, and she smiled, her face flushing like a tomato. "So can you get rid of it? The demon, I mean."

Gaara stared down at her sadly, "No. It's with me forever, " he said darkly. "And I don't know how much longer I can keep it at bay. I need to kill something. And I don't want it to be you or Jari."

"I'll help you," Aoihi told him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"A—are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course!" She said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the door. "Now lets go before I change my mind!"

Aoihi walked out of the cave in the way they came in taking his hand as she did so leading him into the woods. Being aware of the surrounding tall trees, sticks, a few fallen logs, and the long grass. As they came to a stop in closely entangled trees, putting her finger to her lip as to keep silent. Then pushed away some brush gently and carefully, and stepping into the large open grass clearing surrounded on all sides by trees even a few flowering ones. Gaara's eyes widen seeing all the deer in the field playing without a care or without knowing what fate had in store for them.

His eyes swiftly turned into the demon in a shy, he turned to look at her with a surprised and slightly curious look. He then asked me in the Shukaku's voice, "How?"

Aoihi smiled with a slight red dancing over her nose, "One day after father went into one of his rampages. He started beating me before choking me. Once I managed to get him off I escaped into the woods with Aqua. Before finding this place." He then took into the clearing, beginning to tear and split the deer apart one-by-one, their innards shot rapidly into the air like confetti. She turned around to make sure she wouldn't get sick while watching the blood and guts go flying everywhere.

After a while, Aoihi looked back and surprisingly she found out that she wasn't disgusted by it. The blood splatter was gleaming red and beautiful, like liquid roses. The guts spilling out was the most magnificent of it all. Her dark gothic prince with the pale skin and the fiery hair. His ferocity was graceful in a way. A way that made her heart stop a beat and her lips turn into a adoring smile.

She shouldn't have been so dumb. I should've been more careful -this place most of all. But Gaara was so captivating that she found it impossible to focus on nothing else. Much less noticing the approaching footsteps before it was too late.

**CLIFFY! What happened to her? Thanks for the Comments. I do not own Naruto or try to. **

**EDITED: 5/28/10. NEXT chapter coming soon!**

**This micci out!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Incest**

**Do Not own naruto's characters**

* * *

I didn't scream, though I wasn't permitted enough time to. A rough calloused hand clamped over my mouth and I panicked, my arms were pinned down at my sides. I was being pulled away and Gaara didn't even see it, didn't notice. My face burned as I cried silently, hot, scalding tears. I wouldn't breath! Before I passed out, I saw a glimpse of Gaara farther away, than I expected, slicing open another deer.

"Kankuro, you realize that Gaara will more than likely kill you for taking her while he was in his killing mode; right?"

Said a female voice, Temari, and then a reply from who I thought was Kankuro, "Maybe I've thought about it." "Kankuro" Said Temari in a stern voice said in an agitated voice. "Okay, I might have known that, but he wouldn't kill his own brother." I slowly opened my eyes finding myself in a stark white room. I slowly turned my head seeing a working bench with puppet parts discarded all over its surface, a few open paint cans with dry paint specks all over, some worn out tools, and dirty cleaning rags. "He may not but the Shukaku inside him more than likely will. The Shukaku might have been attached to her because of how she acts towards him differently than the rest of them."

"Stop bitching at me, Temari! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Kankuro suddenly snapped. "You mean you want to be killed?" Temari shouted. "Why? Why the fuck would you do that to yourself? And more over do that to me?" She slumped down on the bench, scattering puppet parts further, but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes looked red, but she didn't start crying-even though I knew it could happen any second now. "You Asshole!" she cried in pain. Kankuro's own anger must have left him as he watched his sister's despair. "Why the hell did you steal her?"

"Temari," Kankuro said softly. He came to her, sat beside her and stroked her hair. _Ew_, I thought disgusted, _incest. I shouldn't be witnessing this._ _God, what would they do if they saw me?_ I closed my eyes, relying upon my hearing.

"Why did you steal her, then?" Temari repeated. Then there was the soft, distinct smack of a kiss and Kankuro whispered. "I can't tell you that yet."

Temari sounded calmer as she said, "Will you ever tell me?"

"Of course, my love." God, Gaara's siblings were so f-ed up!

A pause, more kissing noises. I fought down the urge to vomit. Another pause. And then, "Gaara might come after us," Temari warned.

"Or not," Kakuro countered.

A soft sigh. "For how long? How long will you keep her here?"

"I don't know," Kankuro replied and I heard them both stand up.

"Don't hurt her," Temari pleaded. "If not for Gaara's sake, then mind. Because if she has even a scratch when Gaara finds out. He will eventually find then he'll kill the both of us."

"I'll take good car of her," Kankuro promised. "You can help."

"Maybe…if you tell me why you're doing this."

"Okay, tonight."

"Bye," Temari said.

"Bye."

Temari left and I heard Kankuro side down again with a sigh. I opened my eyes and Kankuro sat there wide eye staring at me.

His voice was mothering more than a horrified whisper, he asked me, "How long have you been awake?"

Hmmm….well, you icest kidnapping bastard, maybe I should tell you what I know. I know your dirty thoughts now revolve around your sister and when I hear the words "tonight," I can only presume you're going to put those dirty thoughts into action. I wanted to say that, all of that. But then I thought _do I really want to tell the truth?_ Knowing this dirty little secret was like having an atomic bomb in ones pocket. I could get him to do whatever I wanted. The puppet master would become one of his beloved puppets. Heh, how ironic.

Maybe that's why when I finally spoke, I said, "I just woke up."

I don't think he totally believed me, but some of the tension in his posture left him as I spoke. Obviously he wanted to cling to the hope that I hadn't heard anything of what was just said.

"So why am I here?" I asked him, "Why'd you kidnap me?"

I could see the reluctance right away, or sense it anyhow. I knew if he said anything next it would either be his refusal to explain to me or a plain out lie. I couldn't have that. I wanted facts and not a bunch of bullshit.

"Maybe if you tell me," I said softly, darkly, "I will forget the last twelve hours I was conscience and what happened."

Kankuro paled. Of course, twelve hours was an exaggeration but how would he know. "I know everything." I assured him with a cruel smile. I watched him gulp and then reluctance left him again. Suddenly everything came pouring out.

"I'm so sorry! I was just jealous, because me and Temari miss Gaara and us all being together. When he started going psycho, it was us, who helped him become sane again at first. But even after our help, he began to separate from us so for punishment we stuck him in an asylum because if he wanted to be alone, we'd ensure that he went to no one else, that he'd stay along! We couldn't stand the thought of him meeting someone else and that someone consuming his life! And then you came and freed Gaara from his rightful prison and we hated you. We thought of you as the bitch, and couldn't wait to find some way to rid of you. Well, we aren't going to kill you, but we're going to send you someplace very far away."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because of our bond-?"

"What bond?"

He sighed. "We love each other. And I miss our threesomes."

He stared at me while I sat speechless, soaking in all the information that was handed to me basically on a silver platter. Then suddenly there was a tickly like something going down my back slowly. I then looked at my hands in my lap as it was replaced by a gentle hand running up and down my spine in a soothing manner taking my mind off of the information I just learned about from Kankuro. Then a body appeared behind me, one of the arms wrapped around me then pulling me into this person's muscular chest. The arm had little drops of dried blood on his arm, where as the hand was covered with dry blood up to his elbow. I looked up at Kankuro, who looked like he had just seen the scariest thing in his life. I realized the person behind me must be Gaara, he pulled me tighter to his chest as I looked up at his eyes, seeing one of them the Shukaku while the other was his natural eye but darker in color from how much hate he had in his eyes. He seemed to growl as if he had heard; every word of what Kankuro had told me. Something he would have told me when he was good and ready. Gaara was definitely not happy at this moment in time. I looked back at Kankuro and he looked as if he was about to shit himself as sand held him in place, a really weird thing just accured to me.

If Gaara was only put there for punishment, just because he changed his mind, but if he wants to be back with them why would he fool with me? All those thoughts ran through my mind like a char cell put on fast forward. Then Gaara said in the rough and husky voice of the Shukaku's voice, "I pulled back because I didn't want that for me Anymore!"

"Gaara! Please!" Kankuro gasped, withering in the sand like a fish without water. His eyes were red and he began to sob, "Gaara," he cried out like a child who had lost his favorite toy.

"Gaara!" Temari echoed behind me, suddenly bursting forth on the scene. "Put him down!"

Gaara turned on her with a hiss, first out to strike her, but stopped short of her face.

"You'd hurt me," Temari whispered. "You'd hurt me because you're a spoiled brat and now that you consider what you did in the past wrong, you think you'll make it right by getting rid of us."

I watched Gaara pale as though what she was saying was true. His fist still hovered inches from her face, his expression stricken and pained. Temari leaned forward and kissed his closed hand. Like, really kissed it. She held his arm and swirled her tongue around each individual knuckle, sucking till it bruised. I watched in morbid fascination as she slowly pried his hand open and fed the finders into her mouth. Gaara's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. His whole body shuddered and the sand holding Kakuro prisoner released him.

Kakuro walked over and caressed Gaara's face; pulling his mouth to his lips. I watched enviously as Gaara's mouth allowed Kankuro entrance. I wanted Gaara as mine. All mine. I couldn't allow Temari and Kankuro to take him from me…..at least, not without me involved. I joined the threesome, laying claim to Gaara's lower half. Gaara felt me there with his free hand and knotted his fingers in my black hair. He pushed me into him so I felt the hard bump in his jeans. God, was he hard. My hand had a mind of its own, and began to stroke him through his jeans. I heard him groan into Kankuro's mouth which encouraged me to squeeze the erect lump between my fingers. His hips bucked and Temari giggled.

"Come on, Kakuro, lets tie him up!"

I helped. And Kankuro brushed my face in a way that was more than friendly. Gaara's arms were tied behind his back and hoisted into the air by a chain to a bar on the ceiling. His shirt was off; his sight was hindered by a blindfold.

He looked so hot. So hot, vulnerable, and weak. My mouth water at the sight of him. "Gaara," I whispered. "I could free you if you want." Even though I didn't want to.

"Just kiss me," he whispered back, his voice strangely husky and hoarse.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
